


As it should be

by TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not canon compliant after AoU, Or maybe it is, The author believes it is, post AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff/pseuds/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff
Summary: Why is Wanda trying to exit the Avengers compound without being seen?





	As it should be

Exiting the compound without being intercepted by teammates was nearly impossible these days. Vision was particularly difficult to shake, as he seemed to be everywhere Wanda went. Most of the time, she was happy to see him; they got closer in the last couple of months. The synthezoid was sweet and all, and she liked him a lot, but he could be more than a little invasive sometimes. Especially when she tried to leave the compound alone.

 

“Wanda.”

“Vision. I thought you were with Stark.”

“I was. But then I saw you approaching the exit and I thought I could go with you on your walk.”

 

Of course.

 

“That's very nice of you, Vision. But I'd like some alone time. I need to think. Not that I don't like spending time with you. It's just that sometimes, I...er...”

“I think I understand. Humans sometimes need to isolate themselves to process their grief.”

“Yes. Maybe we could go on a walk some other time?”, she smiled.

“I'd like that. I'll leave you now. Be careful out there, Wanda.”

 

Yes, Vision was very sweet.

 

“I will.”

 

She kissed him on the cheek, and walked away; she had somewhere else to be.

 

*

 

The little coffee shop was nearly empty when Wanda entered it. She ordered a latte, then walked towards the table on the far corner of the room, her drink in her hand. The man already sitting there smiled to her.

 

“Hey, Wanda, fancy seeing you here.”

“Really, Clint? Still going with that same greeting after five meetings? And after asking me here in the first place.”

“You know me, I'm a man of habits.”

“Unhealthy ones, mostly.”

“I'm hurt.”, replied, faking offense.

“You'll live. How is everyone?”

“Good. But tired.”

“Little Nathaniel still keeps you all awake until ungodly hours?”

“Nah, he's an angel. That's the big kid that's a pain in the ass.”

“'The big kid' saved your life, old man.”

 

Wanda hurriedly turned around on her chair when she heard the new voice.

 

“Pietro!”

“Hey, little sister.”

 

Wanda threw herself in her brother's opened arms.

 

“Surprise!”, exclaimed Clint behind her. “I thought I'd take the kid out, today.”

“You're recovered.”

“Yes. I'm good as new. Thanks to Laura and the kids.”

“Hey, I helped too!”

“And a little bit thanks to the old man. But not that much.”

“Smartass.”

“Oh, Pietro. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, little sister.”

 

The twins sat at the table, Wanda still clinging to her brother's hand, a big smile on her face. Everything would be fine now; she had Pietro back at her side. As it should be.

 


End file.
